With development of communications technologies, a network has a higher requirement for a transmission rate, and an ultra dense deployment will occur in the network. In an ultra dense deployment scenario, a base station is smaller. In addition, considering networking costs of base stations, data transmission between a base station and a core network and data transmission between the base stations are increasingly in a wireless backhaul line (Backhaul) manner. However, a wireless backhaul line between the base stations needs to occupy spectrum resources of an operator, which are quite limited and precious. Use of the wireless backhaul line resources needs to be effectively managed, to improve bandwidth utilization of the wireless backhaul line.
In a prior-art solution, when a wireless backhaul line network is used for data transmission between a core network and user equipment, control signaling needs to be delivered to each node (base station) in a data transmission path by using an air interface (that is, an air interface); and data scheduling transmission can be completed based on a bearer only after each node obtains flow information corresponding to a data packet. Consequently, a large amount of control signaling needs to be sent, and bandwidth resources of an air interface are wasted.